


Worth It

by JanxAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanxAngel/pseuds/JanxAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg POV.  Spoilers for Goodbye Stranger.</p>
<p>Short, no beta, half a bottle of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

In the end, it had all been worth it.

As she heard the car start, and the brothers peel out, it had been worth it.

As the final searing pain exploded in her gut, it had been worth it.

Being a demon, there were feelings that were strange and foreign to her, and the idea of self sacrifice was one of them. Yet here she was, still weakened and shaky, facing off against the currently most powerful demon around, knowing she couldn’t win alone, but also knowing it was the right thing to do.

Hate she was very familiar with and her hate drove her body past its limits. She felt more comfortable with hate. But she didn’t delude herself about why she was doing it. 

The most unfamiliar feeling of all for a demon was love.

Love was change, love was scary, love had no boundaries.

She was aware that her ability to express such a feeling was very limited, but she didn’t let that stop her. After a year of being tortured nearly continuously, she wasn’t inclined to let opportunities pass by.

When had everything gotten so messy and unclear?

She supposed it was when those two “denim wrapped nightmares” didn’t just throw out the script, but tore it up, burned it, then pissed on the ashes.

But now they were speeding away, free and clear.

Her only regrets were not seeing that bastard fuck getting his, and not seeing her pizza man one last time.

The fire blazed from within, and she was no more.


End file.
